


Hypothesis vs Theory

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: He just has the biggest crush, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark is a nervous nelly, Not Beta Read, short!, soft asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: In which Mark proves his biggest hypothesis !orA studybuddy!au we’ve all seen before wheew! ♡ ～('▽^人)





	Hypothesis vs Theory

Donghyuck.

Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s soft eyes. Donghyuck’s fluffy hair. Donghyuck’s precious smile and boisterous laugh. Donghyuck when he’s sleepy during lecture. Donghyuck when he can’t sit still. Donghyuck in skinny jeans and a loose button down where his collarbone peeks out, ready for the weekend; Donghyuck in big oversized sweaters and shorts on Mondays. Donghyuck’s freckles. Donghyuck’s thighs. Donghyuck’s cute little hands and Donghyuck’s pretty plush lips. Hypothesis: Are Donghyuck’s lips soft-

“Do I have food on my face?”

“Huh?”

Donghyuck was currently eating a pastry with some sort of cream filling. Of course, Mark wasn’t really paying any attention to the circumstance he was in (bakery - “studying”). Donghyuck picked up his napkin and brought it to his lips, wiping his mouth (which, for the record, had no filling on it in the first place) and laughed at Mark, who was still oblivious.

“You never pay any attention to anything I say.” Donghyuck pouted playfully, before fixating his attention back on his work.

“Uh...” Mark tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but he had nothing. He knew he was too busy drowning in the younger’s liquid gold voice to catch the substance of the thought.

It’s not like Mark necessarily tried to hide it - his so called “infatuation” with Donghyuck (as Mark’s friends liked to put it). He was quite obvious about his fondness. Donghyuck on multiple occasions has caught Mark’s longing gaze. Lucas would be in laughing fits if you asked him how many times Mark namedrops his “very cute seatpartner Hyuck”. Mark took a long sip of his overly sweet iced americano, hoping Donghyuck would drop the subject of Mark being a clueless, very much enamored dumbass.

“Proves my point.” Donghyuck chuckled as he copied down the plethora of notes Mark took from the morning lecture, which Donghyuck had decided to skip.

The tips of Mark’s ears turned red as he smiled to himself, kicking Donghyuck lightly. Donghyuck hooked his foot around Mark’s ankle, which made Mark smile like an even bigger fool than he already made himself out to be.

+

“Thank you for letting me use your notes… again. Sorry I have to leave but my friend Renjun invited me to this thing...” Donghyuck rambled as he stood up, shoving his laptop, notes, and star covered pencil case into his bag.

“No problem. I have plans later too I just gotta finish a few things.” Mark smiled shyly, typing up the last paragraph of his essay for a different class. Unlike Donghyuck, he had no plans occupying his evening. But he wasn’t going to let his crush know he was a loser who does nothing with his Friday nights (except curl up in his dorm and marathon The Walking Dead, naturally).

“Okay hot shot.” Donghyuck laughed, scrunching up his face cutely. After slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked over to Mark’s side of the table, bent down and placed a sweet peck on Mark’s cheek before making his way to the door.

 

Mark watched him leave with wide eyes and a fluttering heart.

 

Theory: Donghyuck’s lips are soft!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this instead of working on college applications hahaha end me.
> 
> Might expand on this in the future but for now we shall keep it short and sweet lel.
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
